Sonic:BlazBlue
by Kid Anime
Summary: Modeled after the BBCT Perfect True Ending of Ragna's story. The world of BlazBlue is given a radical redesign with characters and settings from the Sonic the Hedgehog game franchise. Just a short fic now but it may become a full story in due time.
1. Brotherly Bonds

**Sonic:BlazBlue**

**I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog or BlazBlue franchises.**

* * *

><p>Beneath the Floating Island #13: Angel Island (Morning)<p>

* * *

><p>There was a lone figure standing below what appeared to be a huge mass of land, enough to form a small continent, suspended in the air. Upon it's surface was a thriving, almost perfectly tranquil city built around a lush tropical forest along with gushing waterfalls and shallow lakes. The figure in question was clothed in a hybrid of modern and classic attire. A vibrant red jacket with twin tails hanging off of the ends of its back and a long sleeved black shirt being worn underneath making up the Modern half. The complimenting Classic parts were his choice of pants and shoes. Those being black umanori hakama and, quite evidently worn, jet skate shoes respectively. He spoke out loud to himself.<p>

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Bloodedge." Shadow is a jet black and crimson red colored hedgehog with heterochromic eyes, the left being red and the right being green, his physical appearance being perfectly fitting to his outfit of choice. "I am eteranlly damned by my own power as the Ultimate Life Form. I am not of a biological origin. After escaping the confines of the hellhole known as the 'ARK Sector', I learned of the murder of someone very close to me. The ones who had performed this crime were none other than the world's leading government G.U.N. and in response, I will do to them what they did to her in spades."

Shadow tightly gripped the handle of his weapon, a black and purple sword crafted unlike any other. It was a zweihander with sharp spikes protruding from either end in a zigzag pattern until it reached the slightly curved and equally sharp tip. As if in response to this, the golden rings around the wrists of his white gloves as well as the green gem embedded into the back of his jacket briefly glowed in unison.

"I have a promise to keep. One will to fulfill before I succumb to the unholy power that eats away at my very being everyday. I promised her...REVENGE!"

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island - Location #0: Hidden Palace<p>

* * *

><p>Rumored to have been constructed by an extinct race of animals, Shadow took a bold step into an area unknown to most.<p>

Within the depths of this temple, it normally housed the power source of all of G.U.N., a shard of an all unlimited energy source of mysterious origin known as the Master Emerald. Normally the Chaos Emerald on Shadow's back, one of seven more powerful gems though still weak in comparison to the Master predecessor, would've silently resonated in response to his being there. But strangely...

"The Chaos...isn't radiating?" The warming sensation of energy that the renegade hedgehog had become accustomed to didn't activate on it's own. Instead, a feeling of unease washed over him. "Something's...not right." As he ventured deeper into the Hidden Palace Zone, he came across a chamber that would normally have housed the shard he was looking for. The shard he seeked to utterly destroy. However...

"It's gone! Where did it go!" His brain couldn't fathom any plausable explanation. After all, Angel Island would normally plummet into the hazardous ground below contaminated by the remains of Dark Gaia if the power source wasn't placed into it's altar socket keeping it afloat. Before he could contemplate more on this strange turn of events, something snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him to full alertness. "Yo' Shadow! Long time no see!"

"Oh son of a..." Not really wanting to deal with a certain someone he was very..."acquaintanced" with, he relunctantly turned around to face his greatest rival and enemy. A major serving under the direct command of G.U.N., Sonic-Kisaragi. A widely respected hero, Sonic-Kisaragi is a blue hedgehog dressed in a skin-tight leather black full body suit with a white low cut irotomesode kimono top, the insignia of his division (a symbol consisting of a flame red, ice blue and lightning yellow circle coming together) present upon the chest area. Over that is a decorated high collared azure blue thin coat with sleeves torn off. Lastly, his footwear of choice were his trademark white-strapped, golden buckled hyper friction resistant red sneakers.

Mockingly, he greeted him with his own interpertation of Sonic's infamously coined greeting: "Hey you blue bastard! Long time no see to you too!" Then putting on a more serious tone he put up a defensive position. "You're here to get in my way aren't you?"

"You know me so well! Then again I'd expect this from my _'brother'_." The amount of emphasis that Shadow's look-a-like put on the word caused him to reflexively reach for his sword titled "Red Dragon Arondight." Growling menacingly, he spoke. "Don't you ever..." Next he jumped high into the air then swung his weapon down at his now confirmed opponent. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Sonic drew forth his own weapon, a light bronze sword of the nodachi style called Caliburn, in response. They clashed blades once, twice, three times before engaging in a deadlock. Neither hedgehog refusing to back down until abruptly breaking apart at the same time.

They dashed around each other, cautiously waiting for the other to make a move and before they knew it they stood back-to-back. A calm exchanging of words was made even though they clearly had the intent to put the other down. "Seriously Shadow. I didn't think I'd see you again." spoke a solemn sounding Sonic. "Indeed. It's time for our tiebreaker round to begin. " spoke the black counterpart in response. A few more seconds of silence passed before it was broken by a lightning fast swing of Caliburn, the arc of his swing aimed for the opponent's torso too fast for the normal eye to see. Flaring up the rockets in his jet shoes, Shadow skated away and turned around on a dime, still lightly hovering above the ground. Sonic grinned and waved his hand in a beckoning, taunting fashion. "Come at me bro!"

**"Hmph. CHAOS SPIKE!"** Bringing his sword down into the ground, Shadow began channeling his Chaos Energy into it then swung it back up, bringing with it a wave of raw Chaos that threatened to wash over Sonic. However, instead of dodging, he jumped and homed in towards it, performing a spining move that created a blue hourglass shaped tornado around the wave in it's wake. Shadow immediately motioned to do the same in a reverse spinning way that turned the resulting black hourglass on it's side, the friction from the two hedgehog creating an electrical impulse field within the black one's initial attack eventually making it explode and spreading the two apart again. It was almost as if they had practiced the move multiple times.

Skidding into a recovery roll along the ground, the hero spoke. **"Atomic Strike." **began a smirking Sonic. "Remember? Back when were the best of friends? Back before..." he stood up straight. "You-know-who came along." With speed he never knew he had, Shadow dashed and thrust his foot at Sonic catching him square in the chest before raising his rather large two-handed zweihander type weapon with one hand up and over his shoulder**. "Chaos..."** His rocket jets flared up full blast then he charged forward, dangerously swinging the sword down in an attempt to slice his cocky opponent in two. Sonic however brought up his Caliburn in retaliation via a circular slash.

The follow-up a quick strike forward, a horizontal slash aimed for Shadow's chest. One would assume that given the awkward position he was left in, he'd taste the full front of the attack but the anti-hero spun around on his heel in a counter-clockwise direction before finishing the outcry of his attack. **"PUNISHMENT!" **A diagonal swipe launched even more raw Chaos in the form of an erupting geyser with such force that, were it used against any normal foe, it would crush them upon impact. Sonic-Kisaragi, being far from any normal foe held off the attack with Caliburn and the usage of his own element of wind that allowed him to cut it apart in all directions away from him. "Man, that was close." Shadow merely scoffed and gripped the hilt of his sword even tighter, turning his knuckles(under the gloves) white while glaring his opponent down, with both red and green eyes burning furiously with anger. "But this'll be closer!"

After a quickdraw maneouver, too fast even for Shadow to track therefore catching him off guard, the famous blue blur began rapidly and wildly striking the infamous blood-thirsty beast from all directions leaving him helpless, ironically tattered from head to toe in shallow cuts and, upon his realization that he had been hit in the first place, forced him to fall. "Dammit..." he cursed upon hitting the ground with eyes shut. "This'll finish the job Shadow ol' pal, ol' buddy of mine!" Looking down on him for a final time, he gathered his power and forced the wind to start spinning around under his feet. **"Sonic Wind!"** Announced Sonic before it howled menacingly and entrapped itself under Shadow's unmoving form, threatening to tear him apart. Hearing this snapped him awake then prompted him to roll forward much to Sonic's surprise. **"DIVIDING THE DRAGON!"**

Safely out of range and spiraling up, Shadow caught Sonic with his blade in an uppercut, tearing into his look-a-like and miraculously draining the life energy out of his foe through manipulation of a more poisonous Chaos that flowed through his veins in order to heal his own wounds. In doing said energy thievery, it sprung them both sky-high and into the ceiling in which the black blur quickly yanked out his sword upon impact then delivered with a wicked spin an actual proper uppercut punch before reverse spinning into a straight that hit its intended target square in the face. The strength behind it bounced the opposing hedgehog off of a pillar and into a sideways heel smash to the back of the head courtesy of an axe kick. To finish the combo, Shadow the Bloodedge raised his trusty Red Dragon Arondight above his head and with an utterly mighty swing, brought the flat of the sword crashing down upon the back of Sonic-Kisaragi, the full force of gravity sending them both down at an alarming rate into the empty altar which exploded upon colliding with it.

Unable to rise back up to the challenge, Sonic simply laid down on the ground before giving a thumbs up through slightly torn gloves revealing his hand to be of a peach color, the same as his unclothed arms and muzzle. Looking up at Shadow with a weak grin he spoke his final words in a joking manner before passing out. "You got me...2 to 1..." He coughed out some blood that dripped down his chin before laughing.

"Welcome to the next level."


	2. Cursed Consumption

**Sonic:BlazBlue**

**I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog or BlazBlue franchises.**

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island - Location #0: Hidden Palace<p>

* * *

><p>Turning his back on his "brother", Shadow began walking towards the exit, leaving the unconscious Sonic behind. Then suddenly, he stopped and turned his head so that only his green eye could be seen. Cocking it slightly he quietly assured. "Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know. I won't run or hide." Finally, he came across a teleporter pad that would normally have brought him to the isle's portside. However...<p>

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island - Location #2: Sky Sanctuary<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I...?" Shadow observed his surroundings, taking in the breathtaking sights of an environment new to him. Feeling the harsher winds that blew around his quills, he had deducted that wherever he was, the altitude was even higher than that of Angel Island. The area was rich with ancient looking ruins and a beautiful turf consisting of a blend of golden colored fields and green grasslands. It gave off a mystical feel of sorts and the ultimate life form might have admired it more if he didn't have a job to do. And as such, he started skating around, closing in on what he was looking for.<p>

When he finally got close enough, his Chaos Emerald began to give off a faint resonance. This signified that he finally had a lead, but before he dared to dash forward, something abruptly stopped him in his tracks. His palms began to sweat, his knees felt weak and a chill shot down his spine. His mind began racing, begging for an answer to the question that he thought out loud: "Why is the Gaia Force so heavy all of a sudden...?"

The Gaia Force is what the people of the Floating Islands called what was in reality, the remains of the horrifying beast Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia was a giant monster that, one century ago, had erupted from within the core of the planet, utterly splitting it apart into a series of floating islands after ravaging the ground, tainting it and the air with its hazardous aura before it proceeded to do what still frightens the denizens of the current era to this day: Consume the souls of all the creatures in order to sustain itself. It took one full year after it's appearance, but finally, it was slayed by the Seven Servers of Legend. Even though the beast was destroyed, it had still succeeded in practically killing the planet, leaving it in a state that was beyond repair.

One of the Servers, a man by the name of Gerald Kintobor, single handedly devised the endgame winning strategy that won them the war against Dark Gaia, claiming that he came across the solution via a manuscript of sorts. Gerald served as Shadow's mentor and guardian throughout the majority of his youth. He had taught him many, many things for he had a reputation of being the smartest man alive for his time. These ranged from survival tactics, to general education, and even how to fight. Being the genius he was, he naturally had a gift for inventing and so he was the one that crafted the Red Dragon Arondight that Shadow uses now. No sooner than right after he had received his weapon, a raid of the ARK Sector, the place where they lived amongst other geniuses who united under a common cause, had taken place. The younger Shadow was given the opportunity to escape by Gerald who willingly turned himself in to the armed forces of G.U.N.. A day later, he was publicly executed for alleged horrible crimes against humanity. The rest of the black hedgehog's childhood growing up was all history after that...

Back to the present, Shadow felt himself slouching over then eventually kneeling to the ground, holding his head as painful memories delivered upon him a migraine unlike any other. This persisted for what felt like ages until a voice snapped him out of it. "Rise. Descendant of Doom." Glancing upwards, Shadow saw a tall intimidating figure stand before him.

It appeared to be a white hedgehog with five spiked quills in the shape of a marijuana plant dressed in a strange blend of what appeared to be silver/gold plated Arthurian armor and a black cyborg-like muscular body suit complete with bronze boots that sported forest green heels and similarly colored steel toeguards. Also of note, he had golden ring cuffed gloves, almost like Shadow's very own handwear but in the palms and backs of each were glowing aqua circle patterns. Lastly, while his muzzle was shown to be strangely the exact same color as Sonic's, his eyes were hidden behind a steel white and yellow trimmed face guard reminscing the knights of old. He spoke again, in a voice that was just a little higher than Shadow's but still demanding enough to garner anyone's attention. "I said rise."

He roughly grabbed the ultimate life form by the collar of his jacket and stood him up on his legs. Shadow, not wanting to be indebted to anyone, was about to thank him when he got shoved a considerable distance away by a force he didn't even feel coming thus ruining what little, if any, composure he had. "Who are you?" "I am your end." The stranger then unsheathed a dagger that rested comfortably against the back of his thigh. This prompted Shadow to smirk upon seeing his newly confirmed opponent's choice of weapon. "You think _that-_" he paused to draw his own large sword for emphasis "can stand a chance against this?" The more armor clad of the two hedgehogs kept his expression serious and by using a mysterious power, made it float against his hand almost magnetically. "You need not raise your confidence. It is only this size for traveling convenience. Now..." Suddenly, the ground beneath the two began shaking. "LET THIS HERALD YOUR END!"With each sentence spoken, the shaking intensified giving off the feeling that minor quakes were taking place.

_**"I am the white sol. I am the cold flame. I am the just time. With blade in hand, shall I harvest the wrongs of all space and retribute them in the nothingness of destruction!"**_ All of his quills stuck out on end as his weapon and body became enveloped by an aura of unknown energy. The aforementioned dagger suddenly opened up and an extremely long katana made entirely of the same kind of energy rose in it's place. _**"I am Silverman."**_ He took a samurai fighting stance and without warning advanced at Shadow. _**"THE END HAS COME!" **_

Not expecting anyone except Sonic to even come close to rivaling his speed, Shadow could only just barely dodge roll to his left but not before the energy blade pierced his side, leaving a burning sensation unlike any other he felt before. "Damn...why can't I use the self-healing factor...?" "You fool. My weapon is specially powered by the Sol of my time. The only known power of man that can destroy Chaos in it's purest form." Hearing this made the renegade hedgehog's eyes go wide with fear. "And with it, I will kill you. For you are the Calamity Trigger that throws the world out of it's predetermined alignment." "Shut the hell up!" He stood once more, holding his now profusely bleeding torso before drawing forth Red Dragon Arondight. "I'm not going to die! I made a promise that I intend to keep...and I will see it through, so come on you bastard..." He ran right at Silverman, poised and ready to slice him in half. "Let's just see you try and stop me!"

Leaning forward, Shadow swiped his sword at his armored opponent's right side, hoping to draw blood but strangely instead of dodging or even holding him off with his own weapon, Silverman simply threw his right arm up in a defensive gesture, the circle on the back of his hand extending out to provide a shield of sorts. Only surprised for the briefest of moments, Shadow opted instead to attempt a low sword stab but once again, only this time in a crouching position, Silverman blocked. Changing tactics on the fly was something the ultimate life form was good at for next he hopped off of both feet and brought his sword around and over his shoulder, looking to behead his foe but yet again, after standing back up, the knight blocked and then countered with a rough grab that slammed and bounced Shadow off the ground.

Not letting this deter him, Shadow performed a mid-air recovery and landed safely. Without losing momentum and with the assistance of his jet shoes, he thrust his arm out, cloaking it in some Chaos energy for a dashing punch that clashed with the dagger hilt of Silverman's weapon once said foe performed a short lunge. Pulling back his now aching knuckles, the anti-hero switched to his other arm that threw out some concentrated Chaos energy into a smaller wave that would hopefully had performed some knockback. Clearly not one to flinch, Silverman dashed forward through the follow-up then proceed to use one of his own. After a low sweep kick that threw his enemy off balance, he turned and thrust his foot forward right into Shadow's gut, making him stagger back, clutching his stomach in pain. "Is that all you've got?" taunted the currently stronger of the two. **"Chaos..." **Repeating the same actions he used against Sonic-Kisaragi not too long ago, Shadow attempted a dashing sword strike that missed thanks to his opponent actually backstepping for once. **"PUNISH-"**

After putting up a much larger shield that kept the renegade hedgehog at bay, Silverman used a much more powerful and unblockable version of Sonic's quickdraw that sent Shadow flying. Not wanting to waste any time, he followed up with a dashing cancel into an uppercut, and using his own power of levitation, chained it into a physical burst of Sol that paralyzed his foe then performed an overhead slash that sliced open Shadow's shirt and tore off some flesh before it brought him back down to the ground in an angled direction, making the poor anti-hero land on his head before flopping over backwards so that he lay on his already sore stomach. At the end of the maneouver, the white hedgehog dashed down and attempted to pull what his foe had done earlier in using a wide swipe to behead the victim. The black hedgehog however jerked awake and rolled backwards just in time to avoid such a gruesome fater. Silverman turned and pointed his energy katana downwards. "Ready to concede to your fate?"

"Tch." Groaning from the agony that was from being conscious he stood but teetered, about to fall over at any second. "I didn't want to use this but-" "Oh ho. Have an ace in the hole?" spoke the more well off of the two in a voice that hinted at having some cockiness behind it. "Very well...I will grant you one last stand before you are sent into the deepest nothingness of the netherworld by my blade." Raising his right hand he began chanting.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is Power. Power is enriched by the Heart." The ring on his wrist started glowing brightly before expanding. "The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos..." It gradually tightened before snapping off, all the energy that it was locking becoming unleashed. He yelled out as his restraints were being lifted away, blowing his quills back and the black parts of his fur began flashing a brighter red than the crimson streaks that were already present. **"DEATH TO ALL THAT DEFY ME!"**

"You stand your ground before me. For that you've earned just a little bit of respect. However..." Silverman raised his blade high above his head and started charging his Sol Aura through it. "You must still be erased from this world." "Hmph. Let's see you try." Shadow took a tight hold of Red Dragon Arondight and cloaked all of it's blade with more sinister and stronger amounts of Chaos Energy. Silverman swung down first. "FACE JUDGEMENT!" With it, came a projectile shockwave but the now Dark Shadow swiped upwards and split the wave in two, making it go seperate directions around and away from hitting its target. His green eye began glowing a fiery red and the expression on his face was nothing but pure rage and malice.

**"CHAOS**..." Twisting the hilt of his sword before pushing it in and pulling it back out, the weapon began retreating its spikes, re-colored itself black and red, grew a semi-serrated edge that was shaped like his own head and now was wielded in a backhand style. It was now Black Chaos Arondight. Silverman quickly held his blade and taking a samurai draw pose, all quills standing straight on end. **"SOL TO INFINITY!" **Repeatedly clashing sword swings, both hedgehogs gave it their all until Shadow pulled in a raking motion and hovered into the air. **"BLAST!" **A field of energy destruction exploded, threatening to incinerate anything and everything in a two mile radius. **"SUPREME BANISHMENT!" **

Silverman held his katana perfectly sideways, creating the biggest shield of Sol Aura energy he could muster, holding off the inferno of Chaos that threatened to swallow him whole. While the attack persisted, yellow spears rose up but for some reason stayed perfectly still in mid-air. Suddenly, the attack stopped and the shield stayed up but before a counterattack could be made Black Chaos Arondight was thrust through it**. "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" **Two dashing sword strikes and a slash at the ground, creating a powerful spike larger than ever before had shattered the Sol and the energy portion of the blade, reverting it into a dagger which left him defenseless. "But how-" he began before being cut off. "You see this?" spoke Shadow in a frightening tone of voice with fangs bared. He lifted his right hand and it mutated into a tentacle claw, pitch black with violet veins as a piercing red eye opened in the middle of the palm. "This is Doom's Eye. And it sees..." "You bastard..." The white knight was silenced as the claw began strangling him and sapping out his life energy to feed into his black opponent.

"YOUR DEMISE!" Shadow lifted his now helpless enemy and turned him towards the spears which had been summoned earlier. Now it all made sense. "So...this is how it must be..." Coming to terms with his fate, all he could do was wait and as he expected, the Chaos Spears shot out one by one then by twos and threes before impaling various parts of his body through his armor, the last one landing right in his exposed neck through the Doom's Eye claw. Finally, Shadow dropped the now thoroughly defeated Silverman who fell face first with a sickening thud, dropping his dagger afterwards.

Now coming back to his senses, Shadow began panting as the flashing bright red left his jet black fur, however Doom's Eye was still exposed and began moving of it's own accord. Next it attempted to devour the head of the body it was attached to. "No...damn you...Not again!" Making a quick dive after forcing the claw back down, he picked up the power ring limiter and re-attached it where it belonged. Miraculously, the deformed hand evaporated into it's gloved normal state without so much as a small scratch into the fabric. That crisis was averted but then the ultimate life form started feeling light-headed.

"Too much...absorbed..." Shadow the Bloodedge collapsed merely a few feet away from a presumably dead Silverman, and his consciousness gave way into a dream.


	3. Trigger the Truth

**Sonic:BlazBlue**

**I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog or BlazBlue franchises.**

* * *

><p>Prison Island - Location #9: White Jungle<p>

* * *

><p>A young Shadow kept skating away as fast as he could, trying to get somewhere, anywhere that would let him escape the terrors of reality, but such a sanctum never came. Instead reality had chosen to find him in the form of a G.U.N. licensed aerial battle mech with rockets aimed and ready to kill. The pilot from within the cockpit spoke into his radio transceiver. "This is Heavy Dog reporting back to headquarters. Found and cornered a runaway." The man awaited for the order and then repeated it to clarify. "Understood. Apprehend with minimal damage. If subject resists with enough force, permission granted to engage and terminate."<p>

What should have inspired fear into the hedgehog only subsided into rage in it's purest form. "Pathetic humans..." His whimpers had turned into audible animalistic growls as his gloved fists clenched themselves tightly. "Willing to take the lives of other kinds...and even their own species when overcome by greed..." It was then the now renegade had remembered something his beloved mentor told him. _"My boy. I know you're quite apt at running, but there will come a time when you will be forced to take a stand and fight. When that time comes..." he paused and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do whatever it takes to survive."_

Taking a stand and for the first time wielding his weapon, Shadow drew forth Red Dragon Arondight and charged while exclaiming a battlecry at the top of his lungs. Projectile launch pads emerged from behind the massive machine and began shooting bullets which the young swordsman attempted to deflect with the flat of his sword whilst he ran. All of them bounced off the blade with the exception of one stray bullet that grazed the side of his exposed shoulder. Ignoring the wound, he jumped and cut a neat slash into the side of the mech's fuselage making it's steering become haphazard. "Stupid kid! I'll kill you!" Declared it's pilot. Afterwards, it's underbelly began glowing a green color. "Charging Particle Beam Cannon!"

Knowing a little about the aspect of particle based weaponry, Shadow realized that he had to stay off the ground or his skin and flesh would be in grave danger. At the same time however, the launch pads kept firing. "Deploying Aerial Mines!" From the top of the mech came timed bombs that floated in mid-air, assuring that the young hedgehog that there was no direction effective to dodge. Freezing in place for a moment, moving only to deflect more bullets with what now felt like ease, Shadow analyzed the predicament he was put into and the months of Tactics Training finally clicked something in his brain. "Particle Beam Cannon...FIRE!

Acting fast, he jumped and used simple Homing Attacks to bounce off the mines, setting them off one by one before landing on the cockpit window and prompting the pilot to bang on it from the inside. "Damn brat! Get off!" Not complying with the order, the persistent black hedgehog hung on tightly as the pilot attempted to steer and crash him into various trees and rocks. "This'll learn ya' good!" spoke an overly cocky unnamed pilot as he launched more mines. "Just I was counting on..." Shadow leaped up and kicked the bomb back down into the hatch it came from before it closed, making it detonate from the inside with an echoing boom thus ceasing all function. Then, he returned to his spot on the glass window, obscuring the soldier's view yet again. Afterwards he waved at the launch pads and beckoned for their attention. "Over here you cheap toys!" Once they all locked onto the intended target they fired. "As anticipated..."

Shadow hopped off just in time for the bullets to break through the glass and kill the pilot who was now pumped full of led. Once he was sure that the man was indeed no longer living, the now murderous young hedgehog skillfully destroyed the remaining pads with one wide swipe of his sword that served as the follow-up to a few Homing Attacks. With adrenaline still coursing through his veins and blade still in hand, his senses had been increased moreso than usual so he heard the rustling of bushes nearby. "Who's there?" He called out, poised and ready to make his second kill. Although his answer was not in the form of another armed officer.

It was instead a young girl who looked no older than 13. She donned on a dark blue top with a light blue dress accompanied by cobalt low heel pumps. The girl in question was staring in awe at Shadow with deep blue eyes framed nicely by her wavy blonde hair held back via a navy blue band. Sensing no immediate hostility from the newcomer he lowered his sword and that gave the girl the okay to approach him. She spoke in a soft cute voice befitting someone of her stature: "Wow! That was amazing!" It may have sounded soft but it was also outspoken and delicate.

"Uh thanks...I'm Shadow..." He hesitated for a moment but then extended his gloved hand which the girl shook with earnest. "Shadow the Hedgehog." "Nice to meet you Shadow! And my name is..."

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island - Location #2: Sky Sanctuary<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the present, a much older dark hedgehog had suddenly woken up on the ground. Groaning, he forced himself to stand and leaned his head forward so that his face met his palm. This was his version of a thinking pose and he often did this when he had to recall something. "What happened...?" he thought out loud to himself than it all came back to him. Looking back up he scanned the area frantically, hand reflexively reaching for his sword but the enemy he was fighting had vanished. Not feeling his presence anywhere, he relaxed a little but still looked cautious. "How can he just...disappear?" His pondering became suddenly interrupted courtesy of a massive tremor that shook the whole island. "Now what?"<p>

Turning back around he saw something slowly rise. It was a massive spherical orbital fortress which, presumably built into its design from the start, had concave eye sockets, a bridge nose and a huge moustache rendered in an impressive looking plasmasteel. "No...it can't be..." Shadow thought out loud as his memories came back to him in spades forcing him back into his recollective pose. "The...ARK Sector base...?" Shaking himself out of his stupor he put on a clear head of thought. "No way, the original was destroyed all those years ago. Which means..." Standing up straight once more, his Chaos Emerald began resonating in response.

"Hmph. G.U.N.'s made a very convincing fake, but it'll take more than that to stop me." Detaching the gem from his jacket, he held it close before raising his arm up in the air and chanting. **"Phenomena Rank A Released. Space-Time Intevention Warp Deployed. Chaos..."** The Chaos Emerald began shining brightly thus activating the desired effect. **"CONTROL!" **And with that, he vanished from the area in the blink of an eye.

Elsewhere on the island, Silverman could be seen resting behind a rather large stone column. He had regained consciousness before Shadow had but couldn't draw anymore Sol lest he die attempting to exert his body beyond his already shattered limits so after reclaiming his dagger he forcefully limped away, someplace where he could just sleep without being disturbed. Whether or not he woke up again...he'd decided that would be figured out later. Finally, once he was sure that no one else was around, his removed his now cracked face guard and but kept his eyes closed and away to the light that he hadn't been accustomed to in years. He spoke with a bittersweet expression on his face. "I had him... I was so close...but in the end, I failed you. Please don't be too upset...one of these days I will set this right." The expression softened a bit before he let his fatigue overwhelm then throw him into a deep sleep.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain...Tsubaki Blaze."

* * *

><p>Death Egg - Battlestation<p>

* * *

><p>In a blinding flash of light, the hedgehog renegade reappears where he intended to be at the start. Staring down the target of his destruction albeit in a completely different area. "They probably designed this place like the shrine in order to truly harness the power of the Master Emerald shard." Taking his blade in hand, he began skating towards it down a corridor. "Too bad it won't do them any good." He gained speed and was ready to shatter it with one dashing strike but something abruptly stopped him in his tracks. "It can't be..." "Shadow."<p>

A lone figure stood before him and the shard he needed to break. It was a silver haired, blonde highlighted young girl wearing a blue hair band to tie her wavy hair back which joined together near the bottom of the roots to make a braid. Oddly enough she whore a white nurse's outfit which very noticeably hugged her body in all the right places. The ensemble was completed with high heeled crimson red pumps serving as the choice of footwear. Slowly, she turned towards Shadow with a very familiar face only this one accompanied by ruby red eyes, therefore confirming his fear. "Long time no see!"

Trying to force words out of his throat he clumsily stammered and addressed her. "N-no! You're...y-you..." The memories came back to him in the form of a flashback.

* * *

><p>Prison Island - Location #9: White Jungle<p>

* * *

><p>"Maria."<p>

"Maria, hmm?" He repeated it once more for clarification. "Yep!" she confirmed with glee. The young hedgehog had to admit that her cheerful disposition was an almost instant comfort. Visibly more relaxed, he faced her then threw her an invitational gesture before he turned and began walking. Easily one to take a hint, she followed. "Well, Maria. What brings you to a place like this?"

"My grandfather Gerald...I can't find him." Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. He had always heard of his mentor's granddaughter but had never actually met her. _'Could this girl actually be...?_' His eyes widening in disbelief, he turned his head towards her and examined her with calculating eyes. It was then that both of his forest green eyes met her gorgeous blue ones. Mesmorized in her gaze, he forgot what he was doing and continued to stare. "Uh...Shadow?"

Snapping out of his dumbfounded state, he made an attempt to regain his composure but failed miserably. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Sorry...I, uh-" He got cut off by the sound of her giggling which he made a mental note of. "You're cute, I like you already Shadow!" His cheeks feeling hot, the anti-hero put a hand to his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "You're turning red in the face..." the curious girl poked the hedgehog's cheek. "You ok?"

Brushing her hand aside, how gentle it was also being mentally stored away, he answered in a flustered fashion. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Deciding to change the topic, he turned to face the road before them. "Listen, it's not safe here. We can continue this conversation once we find a means for shelter." "Understood!" She threw up a childish salute before hastening her pace to keep up with her newfound friend.

* * *

><p>Death Egg - Battlestation<p>

* * *

><p>"Maria...?" What should have been joy however turned into a blustering fury. It being apparently evident on his face, the look-a-like stared at him in an obnoxiously similar curious manner. "Shadow? What's wrong?" Growling and taking on a darker tone of voice he swore: "G.U.N., you bastards..."<p>

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" he cried out at the top of his lungs. Immediately afterwards, with tears forming in his eyes, he drew forth his sword and prepared to strike down the Maria clone where she stood. He brought the sword up towards her neck, it would've been a clean kill but he stopped, dropping his head down in shame. "I can't..."

"Shadow..." The next thing he knew, a loud bang pierced the air and then his eyes widened. He had been shot through the right pectoral muscle in his chest but thankfully the bullet missed his most vital of organs. Still looking down he could see a bullet pad had been deployed. "Let's play! Just like we always did back then..." The renegade mumbled something which the clone couldn't quite make out. "What did you say Shadow? I didn't hear you." Pulling back her hair, she raised a finger behind her pale ear in order to enhance her hearing. "Damn..." Falling down to his knees, he held his face into his palm again, supporting himself with his free arm. "Damn you! No, it's not true!" Looking back up with a visionably pained expression he began pleading.

"That face...that voice...no, don't you dare speak to me that way! I'm here to destroy you! Understand?" Shadow forced himself back up and threw an uppercut but the clone merely hopped back in a childish manner. "Yay! Shadow's gonna play with me! I know..." Before she could finish, a heel drop threatened to smash into her forehead but she pushed the attacker's leg away thereby avoiding any damage.

"Let's play tag!" To make sure he couldn't be knocked down from an off-balance state, he willingly fell into a crouch through which a leaning backwards sword swipe was performed. Instead of hitting what he assumed to be flesh and/or robotics, the flat of his blade only made contact with a stray bullet. "Tag..." Standing then flexing back, eight bullet pads formed in front of her to take the form of a ring that rotated mechanically fast. "You're it!" It began a succession of rapid fire to which Shadow could only try to dodge knowing there was no way to effectively block them all with his blade's flat. He backstepped repeatedly, hoping to make some distance between himself and his innocent assailant but as he tripped and fell backwards he then realized how much of a mistake he had made. "Oh shi-"

Only then did the barrage of hot shelled projectiles turn on full blast, pumping the anti-hero's body full of led from everywhere imaginable that didn't contain any vitals. When the clone's ring finally ceased fire, Shadow resembled only a little more than a bloody mass in immense pain. Not being able to stand up straight, he could only stagger forward as the girl slowly made her way towards him. "That was fun! Now what do we play?" Coughing and hacking out more of his already leaking red fluids, he spoke with noticeable difficulty. "I've got a game...it's called..." Gathering his strength, he reached behind then struck the girl with his sword.

"DIE!" Repeating the same method of slashes he used in his last battle, he connected with every slash before giving his all into a concentrated Chaos Blast that, shot from Shadow's hands, became a deathly powerful beam. Well, it would be deathly to most anyway. However...

"Bastard clones..." spoke a now panting Shadow. Even with his ability to sap the life force of his foes, the anti-hero only now felt the fatigue from the two consecutive fights against Sonic-Kisaragi and Silverman. No amount of energy could reduce the amount of strain that his body was experiencing. When the smoke cleared, the enemy stood there, unfazed and unharmed making Shadow's jaw drop. "No...I-I just killed you..." Now feeling absolutely beaten, he dropped to his knees._** "I JUST KILLED YOU!"**_

Slowly she advanced towards the broken and unmoving Shadow the Bloodedge. "My turn!" The girl's hands began glowing and as if charging up something before she grabbed her plaything and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Now I win!" All of her pads expanded and took aim at Shadow's back and unveiled larger cannons, then shot fiery red cannonballs that bombarded him, not that he cared anymore. All he could do was stand there and take the hits that exploded on contact. Losing consciousness, his head was left hanging down with eyes that were barely awake and showed no sign of life. "Shadow..." his oppresor spoke softly.

"Let's be together." Suddenly and without warning, a rift in space-time above them took place. Looking up, it was a rift they easily recognized as Chaos Control. And out of it came a giant missile that threatened to annihilate them both where they stood. "Together forever..." It would put an end to everything. In those supposed final moments however, memories came flooding back to Shadow.

* * *

><p>Location Unknown: Chao Garden<p>

* * *

><p>A much younger Shadow the Hedgehog could be seen relaxing near the side of Maria. It just happened to be her 14th birthday and they were taking a break on their day of play, watching nearby cute and cuddly creatures named Chao do the playing for them. "Hey Shadow...can I ask a favor of you?" Looking down at him with her usual cheerful and pleasant expression he couldn't help but look back.<p>

"Sure. What is it Maria?" His green eyes were now welcoming and no longer distant like around the time they had first met. Smiling, she spoke. "Listen...if things ever get bad, should it all feel hopeless..." Now her voice took on a more delicate tone with just a hint of somberness in it. "Promise me..." The girl took her best friend into her arms as closely as possible and gave him an innocent peck on the lips.

"Never give up."

* * *

><p>Awake and fully alert, the present day Shadow grinded his fists together and forced out a purple aura of distorted space-time that knocked the clone backwards. Now free to move, he raised his left hand and began chanting.<p>

_**"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart."**_ The ring on his wrist once again glowed and expanded in unison with each sentence of his speech. _**"The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos..."**_ The missile above then launched itself at its predetermined target, overshadowing the hedgehog's body with its massive size. Yelling out, the ring tightened and snapped off, releasing all restraints and blowing his quills backwards as the black fur began flashing blue. **"BEHOLD! THE ULTIMATE POWER!" **

"Here it comes Shadow!" cheered the girl with glee as the missile was dropping down at an alarming rate. The now Hero Shadow looked up with both green and red eye now a calm blue. His cool expression matched it as he flicked his wrist and threw out what appeared to be a roaming rip in space-time. When it made contact with the massive opposing weapon, it spread out and caught it in place though it was struggling to keep the weapon from breaking through. As it did so, the flashing blue hedgehog concentrated his energy then snapped his fingers therefore creating a second stationary rip within the first one.

Combined, it successfully contained the huge projectile then let loose the explosion within, spreading out in waves far away from the two beings. "No fair! You cheated Shadow..." the artificial human spoke in a pouting fashion. "Guess what?"

"What?" Shadow disappeared then reappeared before his opponent, now fully prepared to obliterate the Maria look-a-like. "Game Over."

A powerful blast radius based attack knocked the clone backwards. Instantaneously teleporting forward, the hedgehog thrust his left arm out and hit the girl square in the jaw, then teleported and followed with an uppercut with his right. "Shadow, stop!" All of his attacks were initiated using the same teleportation gimmick. Following that was a smaller spiraling uppercut with his sword to knock her senseless and took use of his motion to spin and axe kick his helpless victim back down to her knees. "It hurts!" she pleaded. Not letting up, he lifted his leg upwards with jet skates active for a fiery heel drop to bounce her off the ground. "No. I won't stop."

He caught her mid-bounce, slammed her back down and ruthlessly let her have a punch in the gut knocking the breath out of her. "I can't stop..." Raising Red Dragon Arondight, he performed an overhead slash, tearing up her white uniform and staining it red. "I won't stop. Not until..." He twisted around and launched her into the air with the second half of Chaos Punishment. "I end you..." With his amplified Chaos Control already in use, he activated the slow-down ability to freeze the now terribly beaten look-a-like in mid-air, thereby silencing her. "Finally taking a hold of my life..." Shadow transformed Red Dragon Arondight into Black Chaos Arondight and thoroughly cloaked it in purely positive Chaos Energy.

"And putting the past behind me."

With one swipe of his blade, he utterly destroyed the girl, erasing her very being from existence with the greatest of distortions in space-time; A vortex with rippling powers matching that of a black hole simply called Dimension Sword Slash. His awakened Hero state finally fading, the anti-hero recovered his power ring limiter and reattached it to its rightful place on his wrist. The flashing blue colors left his black and red fur at the same time as his eyes returning to their normal heterochromic state. Suddenly, an automated voice was heard clear through loudspeakers in the room. "No fuel source detected. Launch of Death Egg aborted. Will now initiate emergency crash operation."

Surely enough, the weight shifted; leaning over in one direction and anyone within could feel the descent of the orbital fortress as it plummeted down to the ground below. Looking over the area, the now victorious hedgehog could see that the Master Emerald shard was missing. He could only assume it was destroyed as well when the missile exploded. Now content with his fate and no longer having any Chaos Energy to spare. Shadow spoke what were presumably his final words.

_"I am Shadow. Shadow the Bloodedge. The ultimate life form born and raised within the confines of the ARK Sector. Now obtaining the ultimate victory upon this, the destruction of all thirteen main G.U.N. bases, I die now with peace of mind knowing that I have avenged my father Gerald Kintobor and best friend Maria. This is Who I Am."_

**"Sayonara. Shadow the Hedgehog."**

* * *

><p>Floating Island #13: Angel Island<p>

* * *

><p>The Death Egg's crash was a sight to behold by many of the city's residents. Among them were:<p>

Sonic-Kisaragi, beaten down and recovering in a G.U.N. hospital bed with his human lieutenant by his side.

A very well-endowed bat mistress and her red echidna butler from within the confines of a castle.

The local jester of an unknown town.

One very large robot outfitted with dozens of guns, rockets and a pair of mechanical sharp steel claws and his genius scientist inventor atop a cliff.

A female echidna doctor living in a smaller town located near the lowest levels of the city.

What appeared to be sentient water taking the shape of an anthropormorphic being with two green eyes and a brain.

The chameleon leader of a rogue ninja clan from a feudal era style village.

A roboticized puppy and its two-tailed top hat wearing fox owner taking temporary residence in the higher leveled cities.

Silverman, weakened and trying to regain enough Sol to go back home to his time in the Sky Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Beneath the Floating Island #13: Angel Island (Evening)<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir. Reporting in!" announced a soldier to his commanding officer. A group of G.U.N. Intelligence Scouts were deployed to investigate the destruction site.<p>

"What is it?" asked said commander. "We've just gotten word that the prestiegeous heir to the Blaze family will be here tomorrow morning." Looking pleased he turned around and greeted his officer with a smile. "Is that right? Very good..." Turning back down he found what he was searching for. "Ah-ha!" Picking it up, he held the once thought to be destroyed Master Emerald Shard and eyed it with interest, although his fedora hat obscured his eyes from sight. "Oh um, sir? One more question?" Sighing he stood and turned around, his body having a nice lean snake like figure to it. "That is?"

"Uh...what is your name? We were kinda, just assigned to this post with no warning beforehand..."

"Oh I'm sorry. Of course." This commanding officer was actually an anthropormorphic hedgehog perfectly befitting the shady creep archetype. His choice of attire was a very nicely tailored black suit with a white vest and black tie over it. His black trousers were supported by two brown belts. Unlike most hedgehogs, the backs and palms of his gloves were primarily brown as opposited to white whilst he wore a variation of jet skates that were a colored a hue of blueish puprle. Tipping his hat a little forward, he knelt forward. "The name's Philes."

"Teru M. Philes."


End file.
